In general, work of a wheel loader is performed by repeating a process of excavating loading materials, loading the loading materials and moving the loading materials to a destination, unloading the loading materials, and then going back to a place where the loading materials are located.
However, in the related art, a worker changes an engine mode according to each situation by individual judgment during repeating the working process, so that there is a problem in that an engine output is unnecessarily wasted, thereby degrading fuel efficiency of equipment.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.